


The night at the Mantle

by QueerFear



Category: Tectonic plates - Fandom
Genre: I made up random characters because I was bored during science, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, enjoy my rock erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerFear/pseuds/QueerFear
Summary: Ocean is a shy piece of rock, Continental was not. They met at a night club. Rock erotica ensues.
Relationships: OC / OC - Relationship, Ocean/Continental
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The night at the Mantle

Ocean Tecton was a simple piece of oceanic crust. They were at a club, The Mantle, a hotspot for tectonic plate activity. It was full of plates and pieces of crusts, ranging from boring ones like Ocean to the most spicy tectonic plates such as glaciers, those whores. Tectonic plates were grinding and causing earthquakes everywhere. “I would never be caught doing something so ridiculous” Ocean thought as they were drinking and not dancing, that is until they saw the most beautiful piece of crust they had ever had the honor to witness. Continental Volcan, the crust's name, was beautiful and full of life. They were covered in a thin veil of clouds, but Ocean could see some of the trees and rivers on Continentals dark lithosphere. Ocean suddenly felt very self conscious about their lithosphere which was very dense and covered in cracks and ridges, they pulled their swath of sea over themselves. “Oh my lord, they would never love me, I should just leave” Ocean thought with a sob.  
Continental drifted around The Mantle. Tectonic plates were throwing themselves at Continental. They were bored, and even considered leaving. Until they saw a gorgeous piece of Oceanic crust drinking in the corner, swallowing their drink of mercury on the rocks, Continental got the courage to go see what is up. They sauntered over to Ocean, “Hey baby, you must be the secondary impact of a volcanic eruption because you are on fire!”  
“W-what??” Ocean stuttered out, confused by two things, the fact that this sexy piece of rock was talking to them, and also the pick up line they used. Ocean could feel magma going to their face, heating it up.  
“Ack sorry that was weird! What I meant was, I think you are hot and we should dance???” Continental said, also feeling magma go to their face and possibly somewhere else.  
“Oh, uh sure.” Ocean said with a shrug, while internally screaming. Continental was so used to tectonic plates throwing themselves at them, Ocean’s cool disposition and casual attitude was super sexy to Continental.  
Out on the dance floor, Continental started slow, just swaying together, but eventually started to slowly grind into Ocean. Ocean’s breath hitched as they said, “What-what are you doing?”  
“Making an earthquake baby.” Continental said with a wink.  
After like 15 minutes of the slow grinding, Ocean was feeling brave and slightly *very* drunk, and kissed Continental. Continental kissed back of course *no dubious consent here kids*.  
“I’m so sorry t-to do that!” Ocean said with a cry and ran away.  
Continental was very confused, and thought to themselves, “Dam I must be a really bad kisser, no wait I am a good kisser, what’s wrong with Ocean?”  
Continental ran out of the club after Ocean. They found Ocean crying on a bench.  
“Hey, what was that?” Continental asked, partly out of concern, partly out of feeling insulted about their kissing skills.  
“Nothing, let me beeee,” Ocean wailed, “I don’t deserve love go awayyYyy.”  
“What? That’s ridiculous!” Continental exclaimed, grabbing Ocean and making them face each other, “Now take me to your apartment you foolish hunk of rock!”  
Turned on by whatever the frick that was, Ocean agreed, “Ok fine, l o v e me.” The two plates went back to Ocean’s apartment *cuz Continental has weird roommates*. They kissed and grinded the whole way in the elevator, probably causing earthquakes and killing thousands of people. When they got to the apartment Continental pushed Ocean to the bed. True to Ocean's word, they let themselves be loved that night. Inky black hotness pushed the two closer until it was lithosphere on lithosphere. Rough and rocky hands moved over mountain ranges and mid ocean ridges, until they found the trench. The lonely moon looked down upon them thinking only the absence of god would have allowed this to be written. They held onto each other, bound by love, until their volcanoes erupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is the first fic I've wrote, don't judge me too bad hehehehe


End file.
